


The Hetalia, Drarry and Other Shit Part Two

by Hogwarts_Avengers, insanityfanficsd



Series: insanity [3]
Category: Gotham (TV), Harry Potter - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Insanity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 15:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19298569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_Avengers/pseuds/Hogwarts_Avengers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanityfanficsd/pseuds/insanityfanficsd
Summary: Welcome back to hell.





	The Hetalia, Drarry and Other Shit Part Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hogwarts_Avengers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hogwarts_Avengers/gifts).



> Slight warning for mentions of guns and violence. If that's triggering to you, please do not continue to read. Thank you!

 

The portal remained open in the Malfoy manor. But no one could figure how to leave the manor, as the portal only through people out. But no one really seemed to care, as they were too busy with their gay insanity.  
Harry and Draco, though, were getting quite tired of having so many people in their house………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..and after five lines of periods, things actually started to happen. The gay was real. Truthfully and holy and purely and fantastically real. Suddenly the portal glowed a dark gray, illuminating the dark house. Two men, oddly dressed, were abruptly flicked out of the void of light. The first of them raised his head and carefully… sniffed his surroundings.  
“Ed.” He spluttered fearfully.  
The other man, apparently named Ed, shot to his feet, instantly drawing a gun and pointing it directly at Harry Potter’s face.  
Draco, from beside him, widened his eyes and squeaked a little. “Woah, calm down! It's ... okay. Most of the gays here were shot out of that portal.”  
Harry smirked. “Most.” He emphasized, amused.

Suddenly, Cecil and Carlos entered the room; one of them was carrying a half-opened condom.  
“Oh, yay! More gays!” Cecil exclaimed joyfully, leaping to get a closer look at the both of them.  
Ed stiffened from beside the other man, who was distinctly shorter than him and appeared to have a bit of a limp on his right leg. “I… don’t know if I belong here, than.” He started, lowering his gun. “Oswald, we have to find a way out of here. And no, all of you, he is not my lover. He’s just one of my crime and business associates.”  
Draco’s mouth fell open. “You’re not going to rob us or anything, right?”  
Ed stiffened. “No, you don’t seem to have anything of interest.” He glanced around experimentally. “Is there another way out of here?”  
Carlos adjusted his glasses. “According to science, no, not yet.” He stated, slipping the half-opened condom back into his lab coat pocket. “There's even a force field around the house. It’s a little concerning.”  
Oswald swallowed nervously. “Really?” He muttered to himself, limping forward and jerking a gun out of his pocket. “Let us out now. I don’t have time for any bullshit today.”

France and England slipped out of a nearby closet, looking a little ruffled. France raised an eyebrow. “Cheri, we’re not bullshitting you, I assure you. We were violently thrown here from the portal too, you know.”  
Oswald gave a sniff of disgust. He raised his weapon closer to the direction of France’s chest and abruptly pulled the trigger.  
Cecil gave a shriek of surprise as the thundering sound echoed through the air.

Ed stared for a moment. He’d seen this enough times to know that France should be falling on his knees, blood spluttering out of his mouth, his eyes dull with pain. But instead, France stood with a bit of a glare in Oswald’s direction.  
England jerked forward. “He’s France, you blasted frog! Of course he’s immortal! You couldn’t hurt him if you bloody tried!”  
Ed grinned. “He sounds like Bruce’s little servant… Alfred, was it?”  
England spluttered again. “Alfred? As in, America? My brother?! You dare insult--”  
“Why don’t we just calm down?” Carlos interrupted. “According to science, it’d be better if you stabilize your emotions. Exert yourself too much, and you increase your risk of heart failure, and hence, death.”  
England shot a glare at him. “Didn’t I just say we were immortal, you blasted little stupid disgusting excuse for a--”  
“Enough!” Oswald snapped. He jerked his gaze around the room. “If we’re going to survive this, we at least need to get along with each other. And we need to find a way out of this place.” He glanced softly at Edward. “A way home.” He added, quieter now.

A sudden silence fell over the gathered men, and Ed swallowed uncomfortably. But he kept himself standing close to Oswald, finding a sliver of comfort with being close to him. And perhaps this would all be okay, he assured himself. If Oswald was here with him… everything would be alright.

_Hey, maybe I am a bit gay._

 

 


End file.
